Blinded by the light
by SmartieQueen
Summary: In the final battle, Annabeth dies, and when trying to take Gaea down, Percy loses his sight. Blind, he finds help where he least expects it, and learns new truths about himself that shatter everything he knew. For Percy, everything is dark, but sometimes it's the darkest places where the light shines brightest- And sometimes it's only when we can see that we are truly blind.
1. In the darkest of places

Percy:

The remaining demigods were huddled together, along with the few gods that were still standing. There were five of the seven left, but at the moment, Percy was simply focused on keeping the rest alive. As cold as it sounded, there would be time for grief(and that unquenchable guilt) later- if there was a later.

"We have to engage all at once- we can't possibly form a counter attack!" Athena stated, forcefully.

"But, if we- no, too risky." Annabeth started, considering some plan known only to her.

"So, a frontal assault?" Jason asked- everyone nodded, and the group disbanded. Percy stayed behind, frowning, as he looked at the damage that had already been done. Hazel had died first, betrayed by the mist- a sorceress in Gaea's ranks. After, frank had thrown himself into battle, taking little care to avoid injuries- but it was fire that truly ended him. Percy would have given anything to wipe his friend's agonizing screams from his mind. _No_ , he amended, _not anything_ , he thought as he looked to where Annabeth was, talking with her mother. _Not anything_.

It was midnight, and Athena had decided that the best time to attack was now- with the moon high in the sky, Artemis had regained enough power to help with the assault, and with each moment, the gods grew weaker- as well as the demigods, but this was not mentioned in the strategy meeting.

Percy knew his place- he was to be on offense- the distraction, if you will- though he planned to be much more than a simple distraction. The only flaw with the plan- in his opinion- was that Annabeth would be ambushing the enemy, meaning that he could not protect her. Sure, it was _logical_ but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly, "promise me something?"

"Anything, wise girl- you know that." Percy responded quietly, fearing what this promise might entail.

"Percy- I have a bad feeling about today, and if-" he cut her off,

"Hey- it's going to be fine. We just have to keep hope, ok?" Percy comforted, tilting his chin upwards towards her.

"Just promise you'll move on. Just in case, ok?" She asked, hand resting gently on his cheek, keeping his eyes Ames at hers.

"I promise. But we won't need it- everything will be fine." He responded, more to reassure himself than her. A bell rang in the distance- the signal.

"I love you." She offered- one final goodbye, just in case. Percy smiled, but she was gone before he got the chance to say it back.

He felt, rather than saw his friends die. Well, technically he saw them, but it was in the corner of his vision, and he was more focused on the army surrounding him, and how he could save the others than those who had already passed. Look toward the future, avoid the past- a mantra repeated over and over again, the words blurring together.

Look. Stab an empousi, withdraw the blade.

To. Step forward, dodge an arrow.

The. Block a strike, disarm opponent.

Futu- Annabeth.

His gaze snapped around, towards the scream that had echoed across the battlefield. She was 50 feet away, and he could catch only glimpses through the angry hoard of monsters. But Gaea had made a grave mistake that day- she had made Percy Jackson _angry_. No, he was beyond simple anger- shaking, overcome with grief and fury, Percy screamed- a loud, shrill keening that brought death to all those who had brought the hero pain. And there was nothing to describe the pain he was in- he had lost the love of his mortal life- he knew she was dead, he did not know how- and the one who had taken her would pay, and dearly.

Monsters exploded around him, their blood boiling, leaving them, shriveling them from the inside- it did not matter. He killed them all, for hurting his love. He screamed, using the power she had asked him to ignore.

The battlefield stood still, the monsters dead, all of the demigods either collapsed or dead, and the gods falling to their knees, or giving out(the big three would probably still have been standing, however, they fought most ferociously, and Zeus had been wounded by a stab to the side, hades was nowhere to be seen- this did not mean anything, he had used his helm for the entirety of the battle-, and His dad was defending the ocean, meaning he was submerged for the majority of the battle, and nobody really knew what was happening there, besides the explosions).

Percy strode towards Gaea, glaring, daring her to fight him. She took a step away, regained her courage, and took two steps forward(two _very_ timid steps), raising her earthen sword to block his strike. A hollow clang echoed through the battlefield, as the hero pressed the primordial back, shoving her away. And then he reached forwards, wrapped his hand around something invisible, and _pulled_.

ARTEMIS

Artemis was the only goddess still awake- though $lucid$ was a bit of a stretch. She watched as the boy- no, Percy- squared up to the primordial, beating her back, pulling- Gaea screamed, and Percy pulled harder, removing the water from her human form, as she dissolved into dust. He stabbed her, and as the world exploded into light, Artemis saw both of them disappear, before she fell into unconsciousness.

Percy-

Percy stabbed Gaea, and watched as she crumpled into dust, before the world exploded into a golden light. When he woke up, everything was dark. So very _dark_. He scrambled up, blinking, and stumbled around, blinking. Thinking back, all he remembered was a golden flash, and then the feeling of being sucked through a wormhole. He knew he was in a room, because he was lying on a bed.

he got up, and found a wall, deciding to find a the he was in the infirmary, the light switch should be at waist height, and about two steps to the left. He stood up, stepped, and ran into what he could only assume was a night stand. But then where was he?

there were footsteps coming from the hall, and he stood up, searching his pocket for his sword. He uncapped it, and turned towards the direction he believed the man was in. "Calm yourself, Percy- I mean you no harm. Are you alright?" That in itself made him relax- all of his enemies called him Perseus.

"Who are you?" He questioned accusingly, though he did lower the sword slightly.

"My name is Tartarus boy, and you were in my pit, before I rescued you. Now, are you alright?" Percy nearly scrambled back, before he realized that it was probably useless, and that if Tartarus had wished to kill him, he already would have.

"Why can't I see?" Percy questioned, lowering his sword, and grabbing the bed for support. "I tried to find the lights, but-"

"What do you mean boy, the lights are on." Percy blinked, and then slumped down.

"I can't see. Oh, gods, I can't see. How am I going to survive? I need- I need to see-" he cut off, wanting to say Annabeth, and then remembering that she was gone. Tartarus could only watch as the boy broke down into sobs at the loss of his sight, and his friends- no, his _family_.


	2. For Lack of a Soul

On Olympus, the gods could only stare as Artemis delivered the news- that Percy Jackson had defeated a primordial, and then disappeared along with her. "He's dead." Hades said slowly, focused. "I can feel it. I assure you, he will make Elysium." He reassured Poseidon, who looked devastated.

"I... Thank you." He managed to choke out, before flashing away, overcome by grief. Zeus disbanded the meeting, as somewhere far away, the hero of Olympus came to terms with the fact that he would never see again.

Percy

Percy sat on the edge of the bed, head clasped in his hands. "There is nothing you can do?" He questioned, feebly.

"No. I can do little, other than teach you ways to compensate. I'm sorry, Percy." Tartarus whispered, allowing a little sympathy for the hero. But just a little- it would not do to become attached. The silence stretched on, then-

"Why did you save me? In the past you attempted to kill me." Percy questioned, curious.

"I owed a favor. And you have earned my respect- few make it through my home alive." He replied, the last part quieter, and slightly begrudging.

"You said that I might be able to... Compensate?" Percy questioned slowly, daring to hope that it was possible.

"There is a way, using your powers, that you might know your surroundings once more, yes. But the road will be long, and hard, and once you accomplish it- if you succeed- you will have to return to the pit, and free yourself." The primordial cautioned. Percy nodded.

"I am ready."

"Perseus! Focus! You must concentrate on the water in the air! See with it, the outlines of items, and people. Now, where am I?" The boy paused, his frown deepening, and then his face spreading into a triumphant grin. He spun, pointing towards his teacher.

"Humph." That was the only praise he had ever received, but still he smiled- after nearly five months, he finally understood.

From that point onwards, Perseus progressed quickly. He learned to fight again, adapting the style of his teacher into his own unique blend. Tartarus nodded slowly, a praising the boy, before calling him over.

"Percy?" The boy's gaze snapped towards him. "Come here for a moment." The boy walked over, positioning himself next to his trainer and friend. The man bit his lip, and steeled himself- better he learned now than in the future.

"I have to tell you something, and you must not interrupt. One final bit of knowledge, as it were." The boy nodded, and he continued. "I know you remember your first great prophecy, and if I recall correctly, you were cut with it." Percy nodded once more. "One fact that. Out do not know about the blade is that it truly does reap your soul, it is not simply a saying. I am sure you have felt the effects. But what you were not told- and I'm sure what the gods did not know was that the blade literally steals your soul." He paused, and Percy scowled.

"And my soul-"

"Was destroyed, several years ago- the only reason you continued aging was because it was not fully gone, I would say you are about 16 and a half at the moment. But the point that I am leading to is your mortality- without a soul, you cannot be mortal. You will live forever, so long as you are not killed." Percy blinked twice, slowly. And then-

"And if I _am_ killed?"

"I cannot say. You would either disappear forever- the most likely option- or reform, similar to a monster or a god. The true reason I am telling you this is that without a soul, you body has taken hold of the souls of those you killed. They are a part of you now, and if you learn to access these fragments, you will be able to use their powers, perhaps even take their form." Tartarus informed Percy, who nodded slowly, before standing. Nothing surprised him anymore, not after he had learned the true history of earth, and the many lies the gods had told over the millennia.

"Why now? Why today, the day that I am about to leave? I can stay no longer, the fates have declared-"

"You defeated the god of time did you not. Perhaps you had not considered that I tell you this so that we can have a few more days for you to learn." Percy grinned- perhaps you couldn't disobey the fates, but sometimes you could get around them.

Percy wandered through the murky air of the pit, the heavy air allowing him greater sight than usual. He had just escaped one of the many prisons in the pit, where he had been kept for the past five years, according to the time of the world above. He escaped at least once a month, and each time he made certain to appear weaker than the last, so they viewed him as less of a threat. His blindness helped, but he knew if he stayed longer, the voices in the dark, and the pain, the endless torture- he had banished it from his mind, for the time being- would overcome him. He nodded slowly- it was time. He began to run, summoning the original form of Kronos' scythe, and pulling the hood of his cloak up to hide his face.

He was a terrifying figure, dressed in black, as he cut down the monsters of the pit, and made his way to the world above. None of the Olympians were prepared for what was to come.

Percy Jackson had plans to save the world, and if he wanted everyone to survive... Well, everything would have to change.

Artemis was in her tent when she heard the screams. Slithering, hissing noises that spoke only of terror and fear. She rushed from her tent to find a none but a boy, fighting several empousi, surrounded by golden dust from at least ten other monsters. He made quick work of the rest, and then went to continue walking, stumbling slightly. As he neared, she drew her bow.

"Who are you?" Artemis sneered coldly, and he snapped around to face me.

"And why should I tell you?" He questioned, starting blankly a few feet to her left.

"Speak, boy!" Thalia threatened, and he gasped lightly, sweeping back the hood of his cloak to reveal dark hair and clouded hazel eyes, along with finely chiseled features*. He was younger than She had expected, around sixteen, and obviously did not lack in confidence- a typical boy. Artemis wrinkled her nose. But then the boy stepped forwards,

"Lady Artemis, I apologize for my ignorance- but as you can see, I cannot." He stated, stepping forwards into a deep bow. He had obviously been without sight for a time, to be able to joke like that. "My name is kakophōnia, or kakos, meaning cacophony. Or simply bad, whichever you prefer. Though I quite like ill- sounding myself. As _you_ can see, that is exactly what I cause." He added, referring to the shrieks and squeals of the monsters from before. "Though some have dared to name me anemoi." He added, blinking slowly with deadened eyes, as if that thought had some specific importance- though if it did, she could not recall**.

"I cannot let you by, boy- you entered my camp, and at the least I must take you to Olympus." Artemis stated, still glaring at the useless boy before her.

"Then... I propose a wager. You against me. If you win, I will join you peacefully. But if I am victorious, you allow me safe passage." He said, grinning.

Artemis looked at the blind boy- despite the fact that he was a male, she would not stoop so low as to fight a blind person. As of sensing her hesitancy, the boy added in, "unless you're scared." Artemis nodded, her mind made up.

"Fine. I swear on the river Styx to your terms." The boy nodded, and retreated a few paces away, flicking up the hood of his cloak- he intended to fight in his own form for this battle, though if needed he would use his powers.

The two traded blows for a while, each learning- or in Artemis' case, attempting to learn- the other's style.

Percy

Artemis was fast, faster than any he had fought before, and he knew that she would far harder to beat than any he had previously faced. He had had to change shape and remove his hood, it dampened his ability to move too greatly against such an opponent. She was better with a knife than he could ever hope to be, and he could not keep her far back enough to use his sword to it's true capacity.

Percy steeled himself- Artemis was better, so he had to be smarter, quicker. He could not lose. "I was abused, you know- just like your hunters. It is not often that you must see a male like me."

"You lie. Like the rest of your race." Artemis replied, though without the conviction the statement should have warranted. She paused, and Percy took advantage, holding his sword to her throat.

Percy stared at her, gaze filled with the ice and fire of a thousand years of torment. "Oh, no. I never lie. And I _never_ break a promise."

Artemis' eyes fell to the sword at her throat, and she widened her eyes, staring at his face once more. He grinned, held up a single finger to his lips, and devolved into mist- but not before whispering three crucial words. "Tonight at midnight." While flicking his unseeing eyes towards the pond by the camp. It wasn't until later that she wondered how a bling man had managed to fight her on even footing.

 **Hey everyone, it's SmartieQueen. I was going to wait until tomorrow to update, but I saw the comments and follows, and decided to Finish up This chapter. Below are a few things I felt needed clarifying:**

 *** in the books, Percy had to fight several demigods who were on the opposite side, and although he tried to save as many as possible, at least one must have been killed by him(even if he injured them in the fight, and they died from blood loss.) and this is an example of one of these forms.**

 **** in the second great prophecy, it states, 'to storm or fire the world must fall', and in this case, I took storm to mean Percy- after all, he killed Gaea, and his father is the storm bringer.**

 **If you have any other questions/ points you feel need clarification, comment and I will add them. Also, comment if you enjoy, I really appreciated them. This is my first fanfic tigon, so I really apreciate any input or advice.**

 **Guest: thank you, I really appreciate your support. Also, thanks to dogbiscuit1967 for her support, as well as anyone else who commented on the previous chapter.**

 **Thanks,**

 **~SQ**


	3. Wisdom and the plan

Artemis:

Artemis sat by the edge of the lake, as far away from the hunter's camp as possible. This was for two reasons- mainly so that they wouldn't be seen or heard when she undoubtedly became angry at the pretentious male, the other was in case he decided to attack- she would have time to alert her hunters.

It was 5 minutes before midnight, when she first felt that something was off. There was a prickling at the back of her neck, and she turned around to face the forest behind her. No one was visible, and she shrugged it off as simple apprehension. She felt it again three minutes later, but this time when she turned there was somebody standing behind her, and it took all her will not to jump.

"Sorry if I startled you. My mentor could always hear me coming, it's become habit to attempt to sneak up on others." The boy stated, taking in her slightly flustered appearance. He seated himself beside her, close enough to hear at a whisper, but far enough away to allow her space. She nodded in acknowledgement of the gesture, one she knew that the average male would not make.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Milady?" He questioned, and she assumed he was looking at her.

"Where did you get that sword? How could you fight me? Are you really blind? What is your name? Where did-". She cut off, realizing that she had just questioned him, nearly begging for answers. Behind his hood, Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I was given the sword from an old friend. Yes, I am truly blind, and my name is not something that I can divulge. As for how I fought you... I must keep some secrets, mustn't I?" He responded, quickly, and Artemis nodded.

"Why did you ask to meet with me?" Artemis questioned once more, searching for lies(though secretly, she doubted that he would- there was something so simple about this male).

"I'm here because I need a favor. In two months there will be the winter solstice meeting of the gods. It is imperative that you attend, and propose the idea that the gods get to know there children- visit them, and train them. There is a war coming, against a baking that we cannot hope to win against without the bond of family. I apologize for my intrusion on your camp, but I needed you to propose this- coming from you, with your lack of children or ulterior motives will ugly add to your side." He pointed out the flaws, and I nodded slowly.

"You said we. As if you were allies, or a part-". He cut her off.

"We are allies, yes. And I bring more to the table than just myself, Milady."

"I agree that this is necessary- has been for a long time- but support-"

"I will handle the other gods. I assume by your statement that you agree?" She nodded, stating the one word that would turn the world on it's head.

"Yes."

Percy left quickly after Artemis agreed- he only had two more months to convince the rest of the council. In truth, despite the reasons he had given earlier, the true reason he had gone to Artemis first was because he had believed that she would be the most difficult, especially considering the protectiveness of the hunters, and the distrust of his gender.

It had been a masterful plan, he thought, and adding in enough personal details to make it real, to have her trust him, had worked amazingly well.

In Truth, he had believed that this would be much harder, requiring at least two more meetings to convince the goddess. Perhaps this would not be as hard as he had thought.

Then he checked himself- he had just begun, and in order to ensure a majority, he needed at least a 5/6 majority, meaning he had to convince all but two of the Olympians. Hera was out, and Dionysus had been placed back at camp, so he saw his children anyway. He would have to convince ALL of the other Olympians, or this would not work(this did allow for a cushion, just in case some of the others opted out- really, only a 3/4 majority was needed).

Percy shrugged, pulled his cloak around his shoulders, and set off to find the next Olympian. He checked his plans. Athena. This would be interesting- very interesting.

-I would end here, but that would be mean...-

Athena

Athena was in the library- which was not exactly surprising, given she was ALWAYS in the library- when the hooded figure appeared. He had a sword at his hip, and was wearing black and gold armor, with a red half moon on the front- quite an interesting figure. Immediately, she began attempting to figure out who this person- male, about 6 feet, black and gold, red crescent moon- could be. She came up empty- she had no intimations of who this figure could be. So, true to her nature, she asked. "Who are you?"

"Finally stopped trying to analyze me, hmm?" He questioned, and she opened her mouth to protest before quickly closing it- that was exactly what she had been doing. "My name is kakophōnia, but I usually prefer kakos". He replied to her question, which, in her flustered state, she had nearly forgotten. He tried not to wince at how similar she was to her daughter.

"Why are you here?" Athena asked, recovering her what's, and taking up her sword, holding it so that she would be ready, should he decide to attack.

"I have a... Proposition... And I require your help." Connections sparked in her mind, and she raised her sword, pointing it at his neck. "Whoa, ok. Just because I need your help doesn't mean I'm against Olympus. I'm trying to SAVE it."

"Swear it." She hissed, still threatening him. He nodded slowly.

"I swear on the Styx that I am for the cause of Olympus, and that my plan will help." Lightning flashed, and Athena loosened her grasp, lowering the sword. The man pulled back his hood, revealing dark hair and hazel eyes, and a younger face than she would have expected, given his demeanor- though she had learned by now that appearances weren't everything.

"What are you planning?"

"In essence? I want to change everything." She gestured for him to continue, intrigued, "War is coming to Olympus, like nothing you have ever faced. I cannot tell you when, I have only estimations from my mentor, but it WILL come." She processed his statement.

"How do you-"

"I plan to change the ancient laws." Athena gasped, lurching back slightly in surprise but he continued anyways. "I already have everything set- Artemis will propose the idea, the council will vote... I- we- just need support." Athena blinked, and then,

"Artemis agreed with this? Which law?" She questioned, making sure that she knew everyone.

"The one prohibiting gods from meeting with their children." His gaze was level. "You need to help them in the war, and train them- possibly make some immortal. Even if this happens, the war will be difficult. Without it, things will be impossible, even with my allies." Athena considered it- of course she would enjoy seeing her children, and it did make sense.

Percy

"Your allies?" Percy nearly cursed, Athena didn't miss a thing.

"I can't tell you. They would kill me, and it would give you too much hope. Just know that when the time comes, we will be there." The goddess nodded, excepting this statement.

"I am willing to participate in this plan." Percy grinned, nodded, and said goodbye. As he walked out, he nodded to himself- cast on more forlorn look at the goddess who had been the mother of his love- and moved on, hating what he was about to do.

He was going to see(well, more like feel) his father, and if he didn't agree- when he didn't agree- Percy knew that he would have to use himself(the entity of Perseus Jackson, his father would not know that it was him) along with several other children of the God to make his point. He walked to the northernmost edge of Olympus, and jumped into the sea below.

 **Wow everyone! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and support. If you have a question, feel free to comment or PM me, and I'll answer.**

 **Who do you want Percy(or Kakos) to visit next beside his father? He will also attempt to convince Hades and Hestia, mainly because of their unbiased opinions, and influence, if there is a tie.**

 **comments and favorites/follows make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write faster.**

 **P.S. You guys need a name, I refuse to continue calling you everyone(it sounds quite impersonal- and to be honest, reading a story is about as personal as you can get when you haven't met someone). Post your ideas, and I'll chose one. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~SQ**


End file.
